


Santos de Algodón

by aelur



Category: El Marginal
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelur/pseuds/aelur
Summary: Diosito sabe que Pastor está planeando algo, y se ofrece a ayudarlo. Después de todo, para algo son los amigos, ¿no? Diosito/Pastor





	1. Chapter 1

Pastor tuvo que contener el suspiro cuando escuchó el torbellino que era Diosito acercarse por el pasillo. Comentario tras comentario fue esquivando reos hasta llegar a él. El ex policía había conocido muchos tipos de delincuentes, tanto en su pasado en la fuerza como en su carrera dentro de las cárceles; Diosito era de una especie extraña, combinación única de travesura inocente y psicopatía. En sí no era un tipo peligroso, y era fácil tenerlo como amigo; al lado de su hermano, sin embargo, podía llegar a ser una fiera.

Y Pastor, cauteloso, se sabía poco hábil para domar animales.

\- Eh, amigo, ¿qué onda? Hace rato que te veo así con la cara larga... Te van a salir arrugas así, ¿eh?

Diosito le dedicó una palmadita en el hombro; Pastor alzó las cejas.

\- Si, estoy con unos quilombos afuera – admitió, pensando en Lunati y la venganza que le debía.

\- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar? - preguntó Diosito.

\- No – respondió el otro, tajante; se rescató al instante, suspiró, y añadió en una voz más suave:- no, no me podés ayudar.

\- ¿’tas seguro? Mirá que acá se puede conseguir de todo; vos decí, y yo te lo consigo, amigo – el ladrón se le quedó mirando a los ojos por unos momentos, sonrisa pícara sin aflojar-. ¿Qué tenés que hacer? ¿Pagar una deuda, boletear a alguien? Te consigo los fierros, no hay drama.

Pastor lo observó por un momento. Antín andaba cagado por una posible inspección, y no quería arriesgarse a darle la transitoria a uno de sus presos, sobre todo sabiendo que era para cobrarse una venganza. Y sin Antín, no tenía forma de conseguir vehículo ni arma para ir a buscarlo al juez... a menos que pasara por los Borges. Pero los dueños de San Onofre tenían sus propias cuentas a cobrar con Lunati, y mostrar ensañamiento haría levantar sospechas que prefería dejar debajo de la alfombra.

Su hijo, sin embargo, seguía desaparecido. Y el único que sabía dónde estaba era Lunati. No tenía muchas otras opciones; y aunque dudas tenía muchas, algo en la honesta insistencia del menor de los Borges lo convenció. Pastor miró a un lado y a otro, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro del otro hombre, invitando a la confidencia.

\- Si querés que te diga me tenés que prometer que vas a cerrar el orto. Lo que te voy a decir no sale de acá ¿clarito? - Diosito asintió, su sonrisa perdiéndose en una expresión repentinamente seria-. ¿Estamos? No le vas a ir a botonear a tu hermano, ¿eh? Esto es entre nosotros dos.

Aquello le llamó la atención al rubio; sus labios se torcieron con cierto placer, y asintió ávidamente, diciendo:

\- Si amigo, más bien. Con mi hermano todo bien, pero nuestra amistad queda entre nosotros; acá mi hermano no pincha ni corta.

Pastor le sostuvo la mirada por unos momentos para enfatizar que no estaba jodiendo. Se gritaba a leguas que Diosito tenía un enorme complejo de inferioridad con su hermano, y sabía que se podía explotar. Sugerirle que hiciera cosas por su cuenta, sin contarle al mayor de la dupla, podía resultar conveniente.

\- Tengo que amasijar a alguien. Un tipo involucrado en mi causa; necesito sacarle cierta información y después es boleta.

Diosito sonrió suavemente.

\- Hecho – le dijo, echándose para atrás y ofreciendo una mano para que Pastor la tomara. El ex policía la miró por un momento, pero no dudó en aceptarla-. Ponele un día y salimos, papá.

\- Mirá que tu hermano no se puede enterar, ¿eh?

El rubio besó un dedo tras otro en forma de la cruz.

\- Lo juro sobre la tumba de mi vieja.

 

 

Pastor no era ningún pelotudo; la obsesión que tenía Diosito con él no se le había pasado de largo, y mucho menos en aquellos días en los que se dedicaron a planificar el golpe. Había conocido mucho puto en la cárcel, pero pocas veces había visto uno que estuviera tan sumergido en el armario. ¿De qué otra forma se podía entender que un tipo, en la cárcel, se prestara a ayudar a otro preso, sin preguntar ni siquiera a quién iban a hacer boleta? Pastor desconfiaba, y no se comía esa obsesiva amistad que el rubio sacaba a relucir de tanto en tanto entre risas. No se perdía los toques, las manos que buscaban cualquier excusa para acercarse a él; nada predatorio igual, nada como lo que podía imaginarse el Morcilla haría en una situación semejante. Pura inocencia. Pero nada era gratis en la vida, y él desconfiaba.

Ni de un reo él se merecía afecto.

 

 

La salida tenía que ser rápida; Antin no podía enterarse. Un par de guardias que le debían favores al Borges les abrieron las puertas, y salieron en un Gol que había quedado en el taller después de uno de sus “trabajos”. Pastor no habló en todo el viaje, dándole vuelta y vuelta al plan que tenía en la cabeza. Se preocupaba; Diosito no podía enterarse a quién iban a ver. Él iba a entrar solo y lo pondría al rubio de campana, hablaría con Lunati, lo fusilaría y los dos se volverían al penal.

Muchas cosas podían salir mal, pero le quedaban pocas opciones. Pensó en el rostro de su hijo, se armó con valentía, y comenzó una de las plegarias que más le gustaba, amparándose en su señor. Estaba repitiéndola nuevamente en su cabeza cuando llegaron. Le pidió a Diosito que estacionara, y que lo esperara afuera.

\- Se puede poner fea la cosa – le advirtió Pastor-. Subimos los dos, y vos me esperás afuera en el loby.

\- Peola – asintió Diosito, mientras escondía una .45 en la cintura; Pastor revisó rápidamente el cargador de la que le correspondía a él, y también la escondió.

Ambos compartieron una mirada antes de salir del auto. Pastor entró detrás del rubio; por un momento se detuvo a contemplar con cierta admiración la entrega del otro. Diosito no ganaba nada con acompañarlo; al contrario, si las cosas no salían bien (y muy a menudo, este era el caso), los dos podían salir patas para adelante. Mientras más le daba vuelta menos podía entenderlo: el pibe era un criminal de carrera, comomuchos otros que jamás habían visto trabajo honesto en su vida. Acostumbrado a que la vida te sopapee, a que los amigos te traicionen, lo más fácil y lo más común era ver cómo la duda y la paranoia corrompían todas las relaciones. Así era el Borges mayor; Marito, que no confiaba ni en su sombra. Diosito, sin embargo, confiaba primero, y aceptaba arriesgarse a que la traición lo llevara a los bofes después. Pastor sentía un respeto profundo por eso.

La secuencia al subir al edificio fue rápida; entraron, le avisaron al encargado que venían a hacer unos arreglos en el 25A, y se mandaron. Diosito asintió apenas mientras Pastor entraba a la oficina; cuatro tiros se ahogaron en un silenciador, los dos custodias cayendo al piso, desarmados. Lunati reaccionó con sorpresa y con temor, como era de esperarse, y frente al barril de su arma, comenzó a hablar. No, no sabía de su hijo, aunque admitía que su gente “se había pasado” al matar a su hermano y a su cuñada. Pastor presionó y presionó, y falló en darse cuenta que el juez estaba ganando tiempo.

Sintió el impacto un momento más tarde y gritó; con las manos todavía sujetando el arma disparó. Pero a cada bala le siguió un eco, y tardó en darse cuenta que Diosito había entrado, alarmado por sus gritos, y que entre los dos habían bajado a Lunati a tiros. A partir de ahí la secuencia se volvió confusa; el rubio se asomó dentro del campo de su visión, gritándole. Sintió manos tratando de levantarlo, un golpe. Perdió la consciencia.

 

 

Había blanco al borde de su visión, blanco en el centro. Pastor volvió de vuelta al mundo de los vivos con los ojos abiertos; los tuvo que cerrar un momento. Tenía la boca seca, y cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía. No pensó que el disparo sería tan malo como para dejarlo en el hospital, pero era el segundo en un par de meses. Su cuerpo estaba pidiendo vacaciones.

\- Pastor – dijo una voz a su lado. Una mujer. Se sintió desorientado, pensando en su ex mujer, en su madre, cuando le cayó la ficha que era la asistente social. Emma-. Pastor, ¿cómo te sentís?

Le acercó un vasito de plástico con agua. El reo lo tomó con agradecimiento, atravesando cada gesto para llevarlo a su boca con una tortuosa paciencia.

\- Como el culo – dijo él, sus labios apenas retorciéndose en una sonrisa-. ¿Qué hacés vos acá?

\- Venía a ver si estabas bien – respondió ella, suavemente-. Hace tres días que estás acá.

Pastor cerró los ojos por un momento; recordó el rostro de Diosito, y a Lunati desplomándose al suelo. Se preguntó por qué el rubio no lo había dejado morir; si le había contado a su hermano que lo había llevado de sicario sin decirle a quién iban a matar, para enterarse al final que habían amasijado al tipo que les debía guita. Quizás quería cobrarse la venganza.

Tenía que armar planes para volver a San Onofre y sobrevivir la noche, pero se lo tendría que guardar hasta que la asistente social no estuviera presente.

\- ¿Sabés cuándo me dan el alta? - le preguntó.

\- Hablé con la enfermera y me dijo que te van a tener en observación unos días después de que despertaras.

Pastor asintió.

\- Te mandaron a vos, ¿y no a un rati? - comentó-. Te escapaste del penal unas horas.

\- No, vine por mi cuenta. No me pude contactar con tu hermana, no tengo información de otros familiares... no quería que estuvieras solo – Emma le dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa llena de una amabilidad que a Pastor se le hacía extraña-. Aunque hoy me sorprendí porque me pidieron que acompañara a alguien.

El herido iba a preguntar acerca de la identidad de su visitante, cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió. Diosito entró, llevando una bolsa en una mano y servilletas en la otra. Pastor notó que había dos guardias flanqueando la entrada.

\- Buenos días princesita – dijo el rubio, con una sonrisa. Pastor lo miró con cierto recelo, inmediatamente sintiendo cómo la adrenalina volvía a correr por su cuerpo. No sabía si esperar un ataque o si podría caretearla hasta llegar al penal.

\- No había opción vegana, licenciada, así que le traje un chegusán de milanesa – le dijo el menor de los Borges a Emma-. Un aguita igual, para cuidar la figura.

\- Gracias, Juan Pablo – respondió la mujer; era evidente para Pastor que Emma no se sentía cómoda alrededor del rubio, pero su amabilidad le ganaba a sus miedos. Se levantó, tomando la bolsa que el reo le entregaba, y le echó una mirada al ex policía.

\- Voy a estar afuera, los dejo un rato para que charlen tranquilos. Cualquier cosa me avisan.

Diosito asintió, cruzado de brazos, y Pastor le agradeció las molestias que se había tomado al venir. La puerta cerrándose detrás de ella dejó la sala en silencio por unos momentos, antes de que el rubio se sentara sobre la silla que ella había dejado vacía.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís? - le preguntó, sus ojos oscuros fijándose en los suyos.

\- Como si me hubieran cagado a trompadas – respondió Pastor-. Escuchame, lo que pasó...

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuimos a boletear a Lunati? - le cortó el otro-. ¿Qué onda, Pastor? ¿Vos de dónde lo conocés al viejo garca este?

Hubo un momento de silencio. Había una herida detrás de la mirada de Diosito; algo que le decía a Pastor que quizás, quizás el otro ya supiera toda la historia. Había un bulto en sus pantalones que delataba una faca; una tensión en sus hombros que le decía que venía dispuesto a usarla. Y sus ojos, que por una razón dejaban a Pastor hecho Miguel, desprotegido y expuesto, desnudo frente a una verdad expuesta entre interrogaciones.

Aquél pibe se la había jugado por él. Había confiado; había puesto la otra mejilla, a pesar de su indiferencia. Pastor tenía que devolvérsela.

\- Tengo un hijo, afuera. La madre se borró cuando era bebé. Quedó al cuidado de mi abogado y su mujer, que Lunati mandó a matar después de lo que pasó con el secuestro de la pendeja. Mi hijo esta desaparecido – sintió que la voz se le quebraba, y bajó el rostro. No sabía por qué estaba tan emocional; llorar enfrente de una asistente social era una cosa, hacerlo enfrente de otro hombre, un preso con una faca en el pantalón, era otra-. Fui a buscar a Lunati para averiguar dónde está mi hijo.

Sintió una mano en el hombro, y se sobresaltó. Miró a Diosito con miedo, casi primal, sintiéndose expuesto al punto de pensar que semejante muestra de debilidad invitaría al desastre.

Sin embargo el pibe lo miraba con lástima; claramente no le gustaba la expresión en el rostro del ex policia. Pastor se sorprendió al ver que Diosito lo envolvía en un abrazo; y aunque sus emociones eran un quilombo, y aunque todavía no sabía si respetarlo, rechazarlo o temerle, él lo devolvió.

Se quedaron así, abrazados por un momento. A Pastor se le hacía extraño un gesto de tanta intimidad con otro hombre; otrora había abrazado a sus amigos, pero hacía años que podía decir que contaba con uno, un amigo de verdad. Y Diosito, a pesar de su insistencia, no podía contar como uno; jamás.

\- Yo pensé que era un flasheo del delirio cuando decías que te llamabas Miguel – dijo, despacito, el menor de los Borges. Pastor entró en alerta al instante-. Me afané un pen drive que tenía Lunati en la oficina, y encontré una bocha de archivos. Vos eras cobani, ¿no?

Pastor se estremeció, y Diosito respondió abrazándole con más fuerza. La herida en su pecho empezó a quejarse por la tensión.

\- Quedate piola, Miguel – lo paró el rubio-. Si pintaste un nombre cualquiera para que no saltara que fuiste cobani, todo bien. O sea, entiendo que el nombre falso y la careteada es para que no te la pongan.

Pastor se echó hacia atrás, mirándolo al otro en los ojos.

\- ¿Vos leíste mi causa?

\- Si, algo. Decía que bajaste un rati. ‘ta todo bien, posta. No hace falta que me sigas ocultando tu identidad.

Pastor buscó algún signo de duplicidad en su mirada.

\- ¿Le dijiste algo a tu hermano?

Aquello pareció ofender al rubio.

\- ¿Que soy, la puta de Marito? No vieja, esto es un secreto entre nosotros.

El ex policía se llevó una mano a la cara, tratando de poner orden a sus pensamientos. Diosito no iba a saber nunca que Lunati y él habían tenido un trato; solamente que el juez había sabido de su verdadera identidad y se había vengado por el secuestro de su hija.

\- Vos querés ir a buscar a tu hijo – siguió el rubio-. Yo te voy a ayudar. Confiá en mí, Pastor, yo tus secretos me los llevo a la tumba. Estamos los dos en esto.

Pastor, a su pesar, sintió sonreírse. Levantó el puño, cerrado, y lo chocó contra el del Borges.

\- Gracias, chabón. Por todo. Por bancarme en esta, y por bancar lo que no te dije en su momento.

La sonrisa pícara de Diosito volvió a full.

\- Bueno, guacha, ¿querés que te acompañe al baño a limpiarte el culito?

 

 

Los siguientes tres días pasaron rápido, entre las visitas de Emma, quien parecía haberle tomado afecto después de que saltara a defender a Verruga, y las de Diosito, quien quería acaparar todo el tiempo disponible del horario de visitas. El rubio le había explicado, el primer día, cuál era la historia que se habían inventado – a Antín lo había callado con un fajo de billetes, para que no fuera a buchonearle a su hermano, y con su ayuda habían dibujado que a Pastor lo habían tiroteado después de pelearse con un guardia. Emma había tratado de tocar el tema con él, seguramente buscando limar asperezas y “ayudarlo en su proceso de reinserción”, pero claramente no iba a llegar muy lejos con un problema inexistente.

El último día, Diosito se apareció anunciando que se lo llevaba de vuelta a San Onofrio.

\- Volvemos, guacho, volvemos – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, colgándose de un hombro. Pastor estaba de pie, ya vestido, sintiéndose mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.

\- Igual, eh, vos y yo tenemos cuentas que arreglar – dijo, sentándose de un saltito sobre la cama que Pastor había dejado-. Vos te vas a venir con nosotros al pabellón, basta de la gilada esa de andar en el patio con los gatos de la sub 21.

El ex policía lo miró, algo frustrado y listo para discutir.

\- Ya te dije, tu hermano me puso ahí para manejar el patio.

\- Bueno, que ponga a otro guacho si hace falta. Ya fue lo del patio, amigo, vos y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. Negocios que mover. Tu pibe no va a aparecer solo.

\- Está bien – aceptó Pastor, tomando la mano que Diosito le ofrecía-. Pero no te hagas el boludo, no te quiero ver metiéndome en mi cama a la noche.

Diosito se echó a reir.

\- Aguantá, Brad Pitt, si tengo que mojarla me traigo unas putas. Quedate tranquilo igual que te invito.

Pastor compartió la sonrisa del otro, y dejó el tema ahí. Diosito podía tratar de engañarse todo lo que quisiera; al ex policía le convenía no tener que andar preocupándose por los avances de un tipo que había ido preso por secuestros extorsivos y que tenía varios muertos en el prontuario. Si quería pensar que era por amistad, Pastor estaba más que contento con eso: de su parte, no podía negar que el rubio se había ganado su cariño en la última semana. Pensar en Diosito como un aliado que podía respetar no le jodía en lo más mínimo.

El regreso al penal trajo varios cambios; al llegar Emma le había anunciado con cierta felicidad que lo estaban transfiriendo a un pabellón. Antín le dirigió varias miradas curiosas y más de una frase denigrante, pero Pastor podía poner las manos en el fuego a que el director del penal estaba observando los nuevos acontecimientos buscando el hilo para la siguiente trama que iba a perseguir. Con la requisa a los Borges, estaba claro para el ex policía que Antín estaba de a poco quebrando su relación con los hermanos, probablemente buscando al siguiente capo de la prisión. Probablemente el ver que sus propios guardias habían tranzado con Diosito a sus espaldas le había pegado duro; una muestra de que los hermanos eran más poderosos en la prisión que él.

El otro cambio con el que se encontró fue el patio: la Sub 21 lo miró con recelo. César le advirtió que no se dejara coger por los Borges, antes de darle la espalda. Pastor sabía que el recelo que Diosito tenía hacia ellos iba a terminar agriando su relación con ellos; pero sin el ex policía para agitarla, los de la Sub 21 tenían muy pocas posibilidades de hacerle frente a los hermanos. A Pastor no le importaba. Lo único que quería era encontrar a su hijo, escaparse, y si tenía que tranzar con los Borges para hacerlo, lo iba a hacer. Él había venido a salvar a la hija de Lunati; el resto se podía cuidar a sí mismos.

Finalmente, el tercer cambio que se encontró fue la actitud de Marito Borges. Pastor sabía que el mayor de los Borges lo tenía entre ceja y ceja, que su actitud independiente lo ponía nervioso. Tenerlo en el pabello con ellos significaba tener más control sobre él; alejarlo del patio para que no la agite ahí. Por eso lo recibió con una media sonrisa y una mirada de triunfo, casi como si fuera un hijo pródigo.

Pastor, sin embargo, se mantuvo al margen de la política interna de la cárcel. Tenía la cabeza solamente fija en una cosa, y era encontrar a su hijo.

 


	2. Capitulo 2

La mañana comenzó a brillar como ninguna otra; sabía que los próximos días estaría reviviendo una y otra vez hasta los más mínimos detalles. Los guardias lo habían acompañado hasta la sala de visitas con gesto adusto, y él, casi por miedo de revelar lo que no debía, se había guardado las preguntas. Fue recién cuando vió la sonrisita que Diosito le dirigió al cruzarse en la entrada que supo lo que estaba por encontrarse.

Cualquier encuentro hubiera sido demasiado corto para él; y aún así, el momento en el que su hijo le miró por primera vez desde que tenía memoria se hizo infinito. El dolor de la separación, presente como estaba en la confusión del muchacho, en aquella indiferencia que hablaba de lo que no habían compartido, se hundía hasta permanecer como una mancha difusa en el fondo de una estampa feliz: padre e hijo, reunidos, victoriosos frente a la tragedia.

\- El otro muchacho, Juan Pablo, me dio unos pesos – susurró, temerosa, la muchacha que hacía las veces de madre de aquél “sobrino” lejano que había venido a visitarlo. Pastor no la conocía; ella, a él, solo de alguna foto perdida en el hogar en el que había trabajado, en la casa de su hermano. Según su propia admisión, la chica se había llevado al nene para alejarlo del círculo mediático que sobrevino después de la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada; por eso solo él no podía dejar de agradecerle. Era evidente en su rostro que ella no necesitaba ese tipo de carga.

\- Con esa plata yo podría tenerlo unos meses – siguió – aunque no sería lo mejor... él necesita estar con su familia.

\- Mirá, estoy consciente de lo que te estoy pidiendo. Si tuviera cualquier otra opción, que fuera al menos un poco mejor que esta, no te pediría que te metas en esto. Pero necesito algo de tiempo, y después me encargo yo de él.

La mujer asintió, rápidamente. Pastor la tomó de las manos.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo. En serio. No sabés lo que te debo.

La emoción en su voz pareció derretir una buena parte de la duda en los ojos de la mujer; como una madre, podía entender a la perfección lo que él estaba pasando. Un guardia les recordó la hora, y ambos se levantaron para despedirse. El abrazo que compartió con su hijo duró para siempre en su mente; unos dedos pequeños se aferraron a los suyos, y una voz infantil le preguntó cuándo se volverían a ver.

\- Pronto, hijo. Pronto.

 

[Diosito no le sacó el tema en ningún momento; cuando volvió al pabellón el rubio le guiñó el ojo, y Pastor le dió las gracias con una sonrisa genuina, de las que hacía tiempo no le daba a nadie. Iba sin decir que el ex policía le debía, grande, al otro; y aunque parte de él sentía no poco recelo al respecto, otra parte de él le pedía que _confiara_ , que a veces hasta pecadores como él pueden encontrarse con un angel llevándoles un milagro.]

 

Estaba tirado en su cama, su mente todavía fresca con los recuerdos de la visita de su hijo, cuando se acercó el Colombia, mirando con cierta molestia a su alrededor.

\- ¿Alguien ha visto a la princesa?

\- Ya se había ido cuando me vine para acá – respondió Pastor-. Barney estaba acá con él.

\- Hizo un par de líneas y se fue – respondió el gigante, distraído con la lectura de una revista-. Gritó algo sobre la Sub21, y se mandó.

\- Que al gonorrea no se le haya ocurrido ir al patio con lo drogado que está... - murmuró el colombiano, sentándose frente a uno de los escritorios de la espaciosa celda-. ¿Por qué no va a echarle un ojo, Pastor? Diosito le hace caso a usted.

\- Sorprendentemente – respondió el aludido, levantándose y desperezándose. Al pasar frente al colombiano, el otro lo paró, y le ofreció una faca.

\- Sabe como están las cosas con los del patio... hágase cargo del lío que usted armó.

Pastor sintió la mirada desconfiada del otro acompañarle hasta la salida. Ninguno confiaba en él, con buena razón. Pastor no le chupaba las medias a nadie, y tampoco hacía esfuerzo alguno en hacerse amigo de ninguno de ellos; era evidente para todos menos para Diosito que él no estaba hecho de la misma madera. Pero, a veces eso podía resultar una ventaja, y por eso Mario Borges lo tenía acobachando con ellos; porque sabía que era capaz, porque a los enemigos es mejor tenerlos cerca que fuera de alcance.

Pastor pensó, no por primera vez, en la posibilidad de que Diosito estuviera realmente actuando bajo las órdenes de su hermano. Que aquella providencia que le había llevado a encontrar a su hijo por Pastor, que le había bancado con dinero y secretos, no fuese más que una pantomima para atraparlo, para cocinarlo hasta dejarlo en bolas, listo para el sacrificio. Pero por mucho que le gustase la teoría a su paranoia, la lógica dejaba en evidencia que Diosito, por más pillo que fuera en la calle, no era un hombre dado a la manipulación psicológica. Era un tipo simple, incapaz de usar la cabeza de la forma maquiavélica en la forma que la usaba su hermano.

Y ahí era cuando se sentía como un boludo; porque había descubierto recientemente que pensar en la posibilidad de que Diosito le viera la cara le hacía sentirse para el orto. Tipos como él no merecían bondades, no merecían ningún regalo: la felicidad sabía que la tenía que arañar, robársela al Barba desde los confines de aquella zanja de mierda en la que se había metido hacía tiempo. Que un tipo le _diera tanto_... un momento con su hijo, una nueva esperanza. Era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

\- Eh, eh, vamo’ al patio que se están trenzando – escuchó a un preso decir a otro. Su voz estaba llena de anticipación; Pastor no podía culparlo, a falta de televisión lo mejor que tenían eran las peleas improvisadas. El tiempo no pasaba rápido entre los cuatro muros.

Apuró el paso,  sintiendo una extraña aprehensión. Sentía la faca contra el estómago, pesada, haciéndose notar de a poco. Casi podía decir que estaba deseosa que ser usada. La situación no mejoró cuando llegó al patio: los gritos aumentaban el calor, lo llevaban a ese estado primal en el que no importaba más que la victoria.  Escuchó a alguien lanzar un grito y una maldición, y tardó un minuto en darse cuenta que había sido Diosito. 

Y ahí fue cuando un montón de cosas se mezclaron: ese extraño cariño que el rubio le había arrancado, el fuego y la locura de un montón de tipos encerrados, buscando cualquier excusa para matarse, su propia frustración de los últimos años.  Entró al patio como una fiera; la faca al aire, en alto, quitando a los intrépidos del medio con tajazos al voleo. Entre la confusión se abrió un camino, y el se mandó como un poseído. No sabía qué era lo que le gritaban a él o a Diosito; lo único que le entraba en la cabeza era el olor a sangre, a sudor, las sonrisas retorcidas que embriagaban de violencia. 

El cuerpo caído del menor de los Borges era víctima fácil; Pastor se echó encima de uno de los de la Sub 21, que a falta de faca se dedicaba a patearlo, y de un solo golpe lo dejó tirado en el piso, fuera de juego. Esquivó un facazo, otro manotazo; repartió suficiente como para que más gente se empezara a sumar, buscando mejorar las posibilidades para los del patio. Pero a mayor conmoción más inquietos se ponían los guardias, y cuando vieron que la cosa pasaba a mayores, es escucharon las rejas abrirse y entraron los batones.

\-  Bien te hiciste el boludo hasta ahora la concha de tu madre – le gritó Pastor a Gómez cuando a fuerza de bastonazos separaron a la patota que estaba por echársele encima. El ex policía levantó a Diosito como pudo, cargándolo en sus brazos, y con una mirada sucia hacia los vigilantes volvió a entrar al edificio, apresurándose para llegar hasta la enfermería.

Con el otro hombre en brazos pudo apreciar de cerca el quilombo que Diosito se había comprado solito: la cara hinchada, empezando a amoretonarse, una nariz que parecía estar rota, y sangre cubriéndole el cuello y el pecho. Una mancha oscura a la altura del estómago revelaba que lo habían apuñalado. Pastor entró a los gritos a la enfermería, pidiendo que llamaran a la ambulancia. El enfermero lo miró por un instante, una sombra cruel pasándole por los ojos, y el reo supo lo que se le cruzó por la cabeza: ¿por qué no dejarlo morir a esta basura?

Pastor podía preguntarse lo mismo. Qué conveniente sería que Diosito se fuera directo con su tocayo, llevándose los secretos del otro hombre a la tumba. Qué fácil serían tantas cosas si ya no tuviera que preocuparse por el menor de los Borges traicionándole sus secretos...

\- ¿Qué hacés? ¿No ves que está desangrándose?

Las palabras se le deslizaron de entre los labios antes de que pudiera reaccionar, y aquél reto fue suficiente para que el enfermero se pusiera a cumplir con su trabajo.  Pastor sabía que a Dios le iba a tener que rendir una larga lista de cuentas, pero jamás tendría que explicar que había sido un desagradecido. Los guardias entraron, lo llevaron afuera, pero él se quedó para ver que el SAME se lo llevaba al menor de los Borges.

Caminó en silencio de vuelta al pabellón. Había quienes le habían preguntado por el altercado, pero incluso si quisiera no podría responderles; una bola de nervios se le había quedado atorada en la garganta. Una mirada al jefe de la manada, en cuanto entró a la habitación, le hizo sentir que se miraba en un espejo. El viejo Borges se retorcía las manos, su postura torcida por la preocupación. Podía ser un hijo de puta, pero Pastor no podía echarle en cara que no quería realmente a su familia. Adoraba a su hermano menor.

\- Se lo llevaron al hospital – le dijo, rompiendo el silencio en la habitación-. Se debe haber zarpado con la merca, salió al patio a medirse la poronga, y se la pusieron.

\- ¿En dónde? - preguntó James.

\- Tenía cortes en los brazos, la jeta toda hinchada, pero lo apuñalaron en el estómago.

Hubo un silencio pesado en la habitación. Todos esperaban la palabra de Mario, incluso Pastor.

\- ¿Quién fue? - preguntó, finalmente.

\- No vayas a armar bardo por esto, que se pudre todo.

\- Ya la pudrieron estos negros de mierda, se piensan que se pueden meter con un Borges – el hombre fijó sus ojos oscuros, saltones, sobre Pastor-. Hace rato que vienen agitándola; y yo se las dejo pasar, les doy tiempo para que se rescaten... Pero basta, se acabó lo que se daba. ¿Quien mierda fue el que lo apuñaló?

Pastor, por un momento fugaz, pensó que finalmente los dos estaba n de acuerdo en algo. 

\- Había varios, cuando llegué ya estaba tirado en el piso.

El hombre lo miró por un instante, largo, hasta que una sonrisa tomó su rostro por sorpresa: comenzó a reírse, confundiendo al ex policía.

\- Bueno, entonces vamos a tener que limpiar el patio a fondo.  Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia.

Pastor no le respondió; dejó que el resto de la tarde pasara por encima de él, mientras esperaban escuchar noticias de la salud de Diosito. Una calma casi sobrenatural se adueñó de él en un punto; supo, sin saber por qué o cómo, que todo iba a estar bien. Unas horas más tarde la mujer de Mario lo llamó  a su marido , desde el hospital, confirmándole que su cuñado estaba estable, y posiblemente podría salir en unos días. 

Sin embargo el regreso del inválido se hizo esperar, y cuando llegó, fue una sorpresa repentina para Pastor. A dos semanas del altercado, el ex policía había empezado a pensar que lo habían fugado al rubio, y que Antín estaba tratando de encontrar la forma de cubrirlo. Sentado en la parte antigua de la cárcel, estaba pensando en formas de escapar cuando sintió que alguien se acercaba.

\- No habrás flasheado que morí, ¿eh  amigo ? - escuchó la voz de Diosito, y se dió vuelta para verlo acercarse entre los escombros-. Estás decidido a pagarme la deuda, guacho. Gracias a vos que no la  palmé.

Pastor notó que el gato no se había escapado sin perder una vida al menos: dos semanas después, Diosito todavía ostentaba moretones en el rostro, y la forma cuidada en la que se movía hacía evidente los puntos que le habían dado para cerrar la herida en el estómago. El rubio se sentó junto a él, y se cruzó se brazos.

\- ¿Cómo te sentís?

\- Drogado – respondió, dándole esa sonrisa torcida que lo caracterizaba-. Me dieron valium para que tenga. No siento un carajo.

Pastor le sacó la mirada de encima. Sabía que tenía que decir lo obvio, pero tenía que elegir sus palabras con cuidado. Ya lo había pasado esto; y la experiencia le había enseñado lo difícil que era pedirle a un drogadicto que cortara con su adicción.

\- Mirá, lo que pasó ahí en el patio no fue un accidente. Tenés que ser un poco más vivo, Diosito. La falopa se te está yendo de control. ¿Hace cuanto tomás?

El muchacho lo miró serio, por un momento. Pastor se preparó para un exabrupto, un ataque de ira; a que como su ex-mujer, la rabia se le desbordara de entre los labios con excusas. Pero el rubio lo sorprendió, y bajando la mirada como a un nene al que están retando, contestó:

\- Así casual, onda cuando pinta, desde que era pendejo. Pero hace como tres años que le empecé a dar duro.

\- ¿Y?

\- ¿Y qué?

\- ¿Y, porqué le empezaste a dar duro, chabón?

La pregunta lo puso visiblemente incómodo; Diosito se puso de pie de un salto, y dió un par de pasos, obviamente dándole vueltas al asunto antes de responder. Pastor decidió romper el hielo, darle un empujón.

\- Yo también le daba sarpado a la botella. Los dos, mi jermu y yo, éstabamos perdidos en la falopa. Pero ella quedó embarazada, y ahí corté todo... mi hijo me salvó.

Diosito lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Tu mujer sabe que estás acá?

Fue el turno de Pastor de esquivar la mirada.

\- No, no... ella... Se borró cuando Lucas tenía un año. No pudo salir de la droga.

El ex policía no se animó a levantar el rostro; no era de por sí una persona emotiva, y abrirse así le costaba horrores. Hacía tiempo que no confesaba con nadie los detalles oscuros de su pasado... y aunque revivirlos era doloroso, llenándole el pecho de arrepentimientos, también sentía cierto consuelo de poder airearlos aunque fuera un instante. Al sol las lágrimas se secaban más fácil.

\- Para mí fue medio al revés. Después que entré acá mi novia se borró. Y bueno, entre el olor a huevos y que la única que me visita es la Gladys, medio que me sentí re abandonado, ¿vistes? Y nada... vos sabés que la falopa te saca el bajón.

\- No te la saca, papá, te hace olvidar por un tiempo.

Diosito le clavó la mirada, atento. Pastor pensó, extrañado, que quizás sus palabras estaban haciendo efecto.

\- La soledad y los problemas vuelven, y si vos no hacés nada para resolverlos, se terminan acumulando y en algún momento te explotan en la cara. O te cagan a trompadas en el patio.

Diosito reaccionó a lo último, echando una carcajada.

\- Bueno, ahora que te tengo a vos amigo, al menos no estoy solo.

\- Acordate de eso – dijo Pastor, llevándose un dedo a la frente-, cuando te agarre el antojo de vuelta.

Diosito asintió, y de puro reflejo se tocó la nariz. La sinceridad de su amigo desató sus inhibiciones, y las palabras se animaron a salir, confesiones que normalmente guardaba para su psicólogo.

\- Yo con la Mecha sentía que tenía futuro, ¿viste? Onda armar un ranchito, tener un guacho o dos, vivir la de careta. Bueno, con algún pasesito los fines de semana, - dijo entre risas-, pero bien, tranca. Y cuando ella se fue, medio que todo ese futuro... esa fantasía, nada... - se echó de hombros-, se fue. De vuelta solo, de vuelta la misma gilada de siempre. Esto.

El rubio abrió los brazos, señalando a San Onofre, aunque Pastor sabia perfectamente lo que quería decir. En algún momento, antes de ser padre, él mismo había sido así; en la fuerza, con la vida que llevaban, no había mucha consideración para el futuro. Ser joven, tener un arma en la mano, poner la vida al filo todos los días... era un camino fácil a la falopa. Y del otro lado, del lado de donde venía el muchacho, era la misma historia pero con diferentes escenarios.

\- La posta igual es que no sé si sería el mejor papá – siguió Diosito, confesándose-. A mi medio que me crió Marito, y ya viste como es... de pedo que no salí gordo como él.

\- No, vos no tenés una idea de lo que yo era antes de tenerlo a Lucas. Un hijo te cambia la vida.

Diosito asintió, clavándole la mirada. El menor de los Borges, a pesar de parecer mucho menos serio que su hermano, y un tanto menos maquiavélico, tenía momentos de lucidez que desconcertaban por su intensidad.

\- Por eso sos tan sanito vos – dijo, de repente-, no me aceptas una vela, un pase porque tenés a tu pibe. Te querés ir a la mierda de acá para estar con él.

Pastor asintió, pero no dijo nada. Diosito le sacó la mirada de encima, tomando unos pasos hacia la entrada a la prisión vieja, mirando a la nada.

\- Así como vos hace un par de años lo conocí a un doctor, un cheto que metieron acá por meterle un plomo al marido de su jermu. Igual que vos, se hacía el piola, onda no hablaba mucho. Pero el guacho tenía futuro, no tenía por qué estar encerrado acá con el resto de la mierda como nosotros. Y corte, un día se dió que yo me podría haber fugado, pero le dejé el lugar a él. El también estaba por tener un pibe.

\- Yo no tenía nada ahí afuera – continuó-, bué, hoy tampoco tengo mucho. Esta vez si pasa de vuelta te lo dejo a vos. Así volves y criás a tu hijo.

Pastor sintió que la sonrisa se le iba a la cara antes de que pudiera contenerse. A medida que conocía más a Diosito, más encontraba que crecía la perplejidad que sentía hacia él; una sospecha se iba adueñando de su mente: que quizás el criminal de carrera, con toda su agresión y sus muertos, en algún momento había sido un pendejo sensible que había sangrado callos antes de cedir a las presiones de una vida familiar en el medio de la criminalidad.

\- Si me pudiera escapar de acá me lo llevo a Lucas a la Patagonia – dijo el ex policía-. Ahí vas a tener al menos una cama, chabón. Nos ponemos una rotisería.

Diosito se rió; Pastor se dió cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía reírse de aquella forma, natural, despreocupada. Siempre que echaba una carcajada era para ocultar una incomodidad, transformar los nervios en algo mas atractivo.

\- ¿Posta? - preguntó, con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en el rostro de Pastor.

\- No se si una rotisería, pero bueno, algo.

\- Hecho, amigo.

 

-

 

El sabor a sangre no había abandonado los paladares de la gente del patio, y deseosos de cobrarse de lo que Diosito se había salvado, movieron las lenguas y extendieron las manos hacia la sombra de los Borges. Fueron apenas migajas de suerte que necesitaron para llevar a cabo el golpe; y una vez hecho, fue cierto, contundente. Desde el patio no se podía escuchar la intimidad de los pabellones, pero de todas formas supieron el momento en el que Mario Borges se enteraba de la muerte de su cuñado.

Pastor se mordió la lengua cuando vio la rueda de la venganza girar una vez más. Bajar la cabeza, no hablar de más ni de menos, dedicarse a lo suyo: su propia rutina era fierro que no se podía torcer, y cuando se venía la tormenta lo más conveniente era tirarse a lo seguro. Esta vez, sin embargo, había más en juego para él, y no estaba seguro qué iba a hacer. Qué debía hacer.

\- Escuchame, yo sé que tu hermano está caliente – le susurró a Diosito, luego de que lo agarrara en los pasillos fuera de la enfermería-, y con razón, pero se pudre todo si sale a pelearle a la Sub21.

\- Se lo buscaron esos gatos.

\- Los gatos esos tienen amigos en todas partes. Si no se aviva tu hermano, lo van a tomar de punto en todas las cárceles del país. A él y a _vos_.

Diosito lo miró confundido un momento, ceño fruncido marcando ojos que lo miraban intensamente. Pastor sentía que había mucho de eso últimamente.

\- No seas boludo, - insistió el ex policía, y tras echar una mirada a su alrededor, admitió:- prefiero verte en la enfermería que en la morgue.

Diosito le dió vueltas a aquella frase el resto de la semana.

 

-

 

Pastor sabía que rancheando con los Borges era fácil conseguir a alguien que le lavara la ropa, pero encontraba el simple ejercicio algo relajante; le permitía un tiempo de serena reflexión. Se fue para la lavandería, teniendo cuidado de elegir el momento en el que menos probabilidad habría de encontrar algún sicopante tratando de acercarse al centro del poder en la prisión. Eso le dejaba los horarios menos populares, en particular los de las horas nocturnas. No le importaba; la oscuridad le hacía más fácil perderse entre sus alrededores, pasar desapercibido.

A mitad del trabajo escuchó voces, y procuró acercarse a uno de los rincones, sabiéndose invisible para el ojo distraído. Un hombre mayor entró en la habitación, acompañado por César. Pastor les echó una mirada, dispuesto a no hablarles. Sabía muy bien cómo se sentían los del patio respecto a su cambio de lealtades, y no estaba buscando armar bardo con lo picante que se estaban poniendo las cosas.

\- ¿Es acá? - fue entonces cuando Pastor cayó en la cuenta que el más viejo era ciego. El preso palpaba uno de los lavabos, su rostro cubierto en sombras. César lo ayudó a poner la ropa que habían traído en una de las canastas, y le dió charla mientras el viejo fregaba.

\- Hace unos días tenía una enfermera tetona que me limpiaba los calzones – se quejó el mayor- y ahora me tengo que lavar la ropa yo, encima a esta hora... bué, todo lo bueno se acaba. ¿Cómo están las cosas acá, pibe?

\- Cambiaron un montón desde que te fuiste, Pipita – respondió el joven, apoyándose contra uno de los lavabos, cruzado de brazos-. Se puso jodida la cosa con los Borges. Hace como un mes que Diosito bajó al patio a bardearla, pasado de merca, y lo gatilló al Arnol.

\- Puta madre, ¿y ustedes qué hicieron?

César sonrió.

\- Nada, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Pero hace una semana lo sacaron al cuñado de Borges de Ezeiza con los pies pa’ adelante. Ya estamos con los huevos llenos que nos boludeen.

Pipita se dió vuelta, y a falta de visión trató de comunicar su preocupación con gestos exagerados, un tanto temblorosos.

\- Pero no seas boludo, César, no te metas en esas... vas a salir mal, pibe. Lo último que querés, o que cualquiera quiere acá es que se arme un motín.

\- Y bueno, que ellos dejen de romper las pelotas entonces.

\- ¿No querés salir de acá algún día? ¿Ir a ayudar a tus hermanos?

César se mordió los labios, y miró hacia un costado, sin contestarle. El silencio le valió al viejo para presionarle.

\- Olvidate de este quilombo, pibe. Ahora que estoy ciego voy a necesitar una mano para la siguiente fase.

\- ¿Qué decís, Pipa?

\- El túnel, boludo. Todavía está ahí, a medio terminar. Juntate unos pibes del patio y lo terminamos, y nos vamos todos a la mierda – el silencio escéptico de César le molestó, por lo que siguió insistiendo-. Dejé la entrada bien escondida detrás del segundo patio de la cárcel vieja. Va todo por abajo del edificio, nos lleva al arroyo Morón que está bien cerca. Mañana te llevo y te lo muestro, para que sepas que no estoy gagá.

\- Mirá que si me estás jodiendo te voy a afanar los puchos, ¿eh?

Pastor esperó a que los dos terminaran y se fueran para juntar sus trapos y volver al pabellón. A diferencia del ambiente relajado que estaba esperando encontrarse, los ánimos estaban caldeados en la habitación. Diosito, que había estado jugando al FIFA antes de que Pastor se fuera, ya no estaba allí. Barny y James estaban tratando de calmar a Mario, mientras el Triste contaba billetes en una esquina, tratando de ignorar la conmoción.

\- Ahí volvió a Pastor, mándalo a que hable con él – sugirió James cuando lo vió entrar.

\- ¿Qué hizo ahora? - preguntó el aludido.

\- Nada, -respondió el Borges embroncado- se le metió en la cabeza que quiere irse, y yo le expliqué que entre los negros del patio y Antín que me quiere tocar el culo ya tengo bastante en el plato, y el pendejo de mierda me hizo un berrinche. ¿Por qué no le hablás? Calmalo un poco, que a vos te hace más caso que a mí.

Pastor dejó la palangana con la ropa que había ido a lavar, y salió de la celda. Había muchos lugares a los que el rubio se podría haber escapado para calmarse, pero tenía un presentimiento de que sabía dónde iba a estar. Subió las escaleras, preguntó a uno de los pocos guardias que hacían el turno nocturno, y terminó encontrando al preso en el techo, sentado sobre un viejo balde de pintura.

\- ¿Qué pasó, chabón? - preguntó Pastor. Diosito se giró apenas para echarle una mirada cuando lo escuchó acercarse, pero volvió a fijar su mirada en el horizonte suburbano que se extendía más allá de San Onofre-. Tu hermano me dijo que discutieron. ¿Te querés ir a la mierda?

\- Es que estuve dándole vueltas a lo que hablamos el otro día – confesó el rubio-. Onda no me pinta más este bardo de la cárcel, de manejar falopa, la pirateada. Me lo re imaginé cuando me lo dijiste, eso de poner una rotisería con vos – una sonrisa asomó en su rostro-. Mira que yo sé hacer unas altas empanadas, amigo. Vos podés hacer las pizzas, si querés, y al enano ese tuyo lo ponemos a atender.

Pastor sonrió. Diosito no le sacó la mirada de encima, y dijo:

\- Yo te lo digo en serio ¿eh? No pienses que te estoy boludeando. Nos vamos los dos de acá y ponemos un local. Tipo socios.

\- Vos sabés que no tengo un mango.

\- Bue, eso se consigue – extendió una mano hacia el otro hombre-. ¿Socios?

Pastor pensó que había peores cosas en el universo, al final del día, y la tomó.

\- Socios – dijo, y se sentó al lado del otro-. Ahora el tema es irnos de acá.

Aquello agrió la felicidad del rubio, quien dentro de su cabeza ya tenía el plan medio cocinado. Pastor no pudo evitar reírse, pensando que los ataques de inocencia del muchacho nunca iban a terminar de divertirle.

\- Es justo puta coincidencia que escuché a César hablando con Pipita hoy, el viejo que trajeron del hospital el otro día. Parece que el tipo este tiene un túnel a medio cavar debajo de San Onofre, y quiere que los del patio lo ayuden a terminarlo para irse a la mierda.

La famosa sonrisa torcida de Diosito se asomó con virulencia.

\- ¿Dónde está? Consigo fierros y vamos.

\- No, bancá, papá – lo calmó Pastor-. Hay que tener estrategia... dejalos que caven lo que tengan que cavar, porque si caemos los dos así de prepo ellos llaman a los suyos y termina todo en un bardo. Esperamos a que estén distraídos, armamos unos explosivos, y terminamos el trabajo. Y nos vamos a la mierda. En una semana juega la selección. Aprovechemos ese día que van a estar entretenidos.

\- Pará boludo, ¿y querés que me pierda el partido?

Pastor alzó las cejas, dándole una mirada al rubio que sirvió para que recapacitara.

 

-

 

Pastor se levantó aquella mañana sintiendo que el sol le brillaba en la cara. Los auspicios de un partido de la selección, más cuando jugaban frente a su eterno rival, les eran de utilidad a más de uno: Mario había revelado su intención de prender fuego al patio mientras los muchachos de la Sub21 miraban el partido. Su parte más moral quejaba y se revelaba ante la idea de dejar que aquello pasara; incluso si no hubiera tenido otros planes, le hubiera sido muy difícil participar. Pero a espaldas del mayor de la banda, él y Diosito sabían que se iban: era un sentimiento que nacía profundo, de las entrañas. Era el fin de aquél mundo oscuro y terrible en el que se encontraba, y el comienzo de otra vida. Y no solo para él: para el rubio significaba salir, por primera vez, de la sombra de su hermano. Dejar todo lo que había conocido atrás, vivir una vida afuera de la delincuencia.

Pastor había hablado con el rubio a consciencia, sabiendo que el otro tenía una tendencia a no cuidar lo que decía. Y en esa charla había entendido, también, lo mucho que el otro sufría con la idea de tener que dejar a su hermano, su sangre, detrás. Pero Mario estaba hecho para vivir en ese mundo, y lo haría bien; Diosito terminaría consumido por los excesos. Si era verdad lo que el menor de los Borges le había dicho acerca de los sucesos que llevaron a que estuvieran al centro del poder dentro de la cárcel, entonces Pastor sabía que Mario, en el fondo, entendía que Diosito necesitaba irse.

Con los recursos de los Borges, Pastor había conseguido lo suficiente para armar una de las tantas recetas caseras que conocía para la dinamita. Tenía más experiencia viendo los resultados de los experimentos ajenos que haciendo la suya propia, pero había visto tanto en allanamientos que no temía equivocarse. Le costó fingir la normalidad del día a día, y las miradas casuales que le dirigía Diosito no le ayudaban a contener los nervios, pero se mantuvo compuesto hasta que llegó la hora del partido.

Borges dió una arenga antes de mandarlos a moverse; Pastor fue el último en irse, dejándolo a Diosito a solas con su hermano. Parte de los explosivos ya los había ocultado en la prisión vieja; lo único que tenía que hacer ahora era moverlos dentro del túnel y preparar la explosión.

Estaba a mitad del trabajo cuando apareció el rubio.

\- ¿Fue todo bien?

\- Si, más o menos, viste como es Mario... escucha lo que quiere escuchar a veces.

El ex policía no dijo más, pensando que aquél sería un problema que el rubio tendría que arreglar con su hermano. Casi podía oler la libertad, el mundo más allá del muro... y sentía la desesperacíon, la sentía marcándole cada gota de sudor en la cara, presionando cada centímetro del pecho. Estaban tan cerca...

Pastor se apresuró a poner la última de las cargas, y salió de vuelta a la superficie, cubierto en mugre. Habían logrado cavar lo suficiente como para tener apenas centímetros de distancia entre el túnel y la libertad; un agujero del tamaño de un puño habría una boca de respiro hacia el arroyo, y a través de él, Pastor había pasado las cargas para que exploten del lado de afuera, y así evitar un posible colapso del túnel.

\- Che, ya está esto – dijo, levantando la mirada y buscando a Diosito. Frunció el ceño al no verlo, y salió al pasillo, donde tuvo que detenerse de la sorpresa.

\- Mira cómo se escapan los tortolitos – César dijo, mirándolo con asco al ex-policía y al rubio. En una de sus manos tenía un barrote de hierro, claramente sacado de entre los escombros de la cárcel vieja, en la otra una faca-. Se pensaron que nos iban a cagar esta también, ¿eh, ortibas?

\- ¿Qué bardeás, gil? - respondió Diosito, enfurecido-. A vos te rompieron el orto y nadie te echó en cara lo que te gustó, loca.

\- Puto de mierda – reaccionó César, pero Arnol y Pedro lo detuvieron antes de que se echara sobre el rubio. Los tres estaban solos, armados con facas y barrotes, y Pastor adivinó que de alguna forma los habían visto escaparse hacia la cárcel vieja, y los habían seguido. Sabiendo que no había mucha alternativa, sacó la faca que llevaba en el pantalón.

\- Vení, putita, proba y gozá – gritó Diosito, y se le echó encima a César, faca al aire. Lo que siguió fue confuso, pero Pastor supo que de una patada lo sacó a Pedro del medio, y que luego forcejearon con Arnol hasta que se escuchó un grito ahogado. El ex-policía logró zafarse, dejando al otro preso junto al túnel, y corrió hacia el pasillo, donde vió a su amigo cubierto en sangre, pero parado.

César estaba igual de maltrecho; Pastor había entrado en el medio de un impasse, cuando los dos se estaban midiendo antes de volver a atacar. Consciente de que tenía momentos antes de que Arnol volviera a la carga, echó una mirada al piolín cubierto en gasolina que les iba a servir de mecha, y rápidamente lo prendió fuego. Ni César ni Diosito cayeron en la cuenta; el fuego recorrió con celeridad la mecha, y se introdujo al túnel.

La explosión le costó a César un momento de distracción y Diosito se echó sobre él. El cuchillo fue directo al estómago, y el remate al cuello; el rubio cayó con su víctima al suelo, y tomó grandes bocanadas de aire mientras el otro dejaba de respirar. No había gloria, ni novedad: había vivido lo mismo muchas veces, demasiadas quizás. Del otro lado del muro, Diosito esperaba poder encontrar algo distinto. Aquél pensamiento lo levantó, y lo llevó a ver dónde estaba Pastor – la explosión había sido fuerte, más de lo que esperaba, y aunque a él lo separaba una pared, había visto los escombros llover a través de la puerta abierta.

\- Pastor – llamó a su amigo; la habitación donde se abría el túnel estaba cubierta en escombros. El agujero en sí había colapsado, pero en eso se había llevado parte de la pared exterior. Un boquete del tamaño de Pedro dejaba ver el arroyo del otro lado.

\- Pastor, lo hicimos – dijo, con una sonrisa, y empezó a buscar entre los bloques de cemento rastros de su amigo-. Nos vamos, amigo.

Fue entonces cuando vio sangre, y dos cuerpos: Arnol y Pastor, desplomados junto a una de las paredes. Por un momento quedo helado, sintiendo que se le iba la sangre del cuerpo. Bruscamente los separó a los dos, levantando el cuerpo de su amigo, y tomando su cabeza entre sus manos.

\- Pastor, eh Pastor... amigo, eh, despabilate – lo llamó, desesperado, pegándole unas palmaditas-. Guacho despertate, la concha de tu madre, que nos vamos...

La falta de respuesta lo desesperó, y el fantasma de la tragedia conjuró lágrimas. La voz se le quebró cuando le volvió a pedir a Pastor que reaccionara, tomándolo entre sus brazos y aferrándose a él.

\- No, no no la concha de tu madre, no me dejes, por favor no me dejes vos también... - el rubió, entre lágrimas, volvió a buscar algún signo de vida en su rostro. La sangre en la que estaba cubierto se le pegaba al cuerpo como una maldición, y Diosito deseaba con toda su alma que aquella maldad pegajosa se fuera, y los dejara a los dos inmaculados, felices, libres. El corazón le palpitaba, estrujado entre el abrazo mortal de la angustia, y se animó a hacer lo único que le salía.

\- Vos y yo somos socios, no me podés dejar parado así... Lucas te necesita...  _yo_ te necesito, gil –  d ijo, y estampó sus labios sobre los de Pastor, buscando que quizás así, con un beso, esa  _necesidad_ que tenía dentro suyo por el otro lo trajera de vuelta, le hiciera abrir los ojos.

Pasó un momento en el que todo se detuvo, y fue Pastor, con una mano cayendo desesperadamente en el rostro de Diosito, el que volvió a dejar que el tiempo corriera. Diosito se separó, sorprendido, sonriendo y llorando al ver los ojos abiertos del otro, y fugaz como un relámpago el ex policía le robó otro beso,  _uno de esos besos entre amigos_ , que sellan una amistad que la muerte todavía no puede separar.

\- Dale maricón, ¿te pensas que te voy a dejar solo ahí afuera? Te vas a terminar matando – le recriminó Pastor con una sonrisa, mientras Diosito lo abrazaba con fuerza. El momento pasó, los dos se pusieron de pie, maltrechos y cubiertos de mugre, y con sonrisas compartidas salieron por el boquete.


End file.
